The Maid Cafe Cliché
by ChinaTown-aru
Summary: Yao has ben secretly working at a maid cafe so he can pay Arthur back, with his friend as the boss of the joint he was able to get in even being a boy. In the cafe he is known as Yan and energetic,hard working,young lady. But what he didn't know is Emily is related to Arthur and he one day visits, maybe it was a good thing. IggyChu


*Ding* The glass door of the busy cafe opened to reveal a tall young man in a leather jacket. Messy blonde hair covered his forehead, emerald eyes emitted a radiant glow. He had stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked in casually. "Hey, is that you Arthur?" A girl in a maid uniform ran over putting an empty tea cup down on a nearby table. "Hey Emily" Arthur waved then jammed his hand back to his pocket. "It's been awhile" She smile then replied "it sure has _cous_ , how long 2 years?" planting a finger to her chin "has it really been that long" he grinned soon after scanned the room.

It was decorated with pink ribbon tracing the walls, windows nearly bordered the walls. Old fashion ornaments painted the room making it more warm and welcoming, it had this aged feeling it being styled like a mansion. A black curtain could be seen at the end of the square space, where employees shuffled in and out. Some holding plates and others with nothing but order sheets. Yet they were all the same, each had a similar maid costume with white stockings some with black.

"Anywho make yourself at home" Emily who was the owner of the place lead him to a small partner seat in the corner of the cafe. "Yan will be serving you" taking her offer he placed his head in his hand "Yan that name sounds new" he caught her with words before she left back to work. "Oh yeah..h..she started last year and is very energetic even got a few fans" Emily looked over to a trio of guys. The first hand long blonde hair and a blue fashionable jacket, at his side was a guy with a tanned shirt and short brown tamed hair. The last with silver hair look very familiar to Arthur, on that occasion she bolted to the room covered by the curtain.

"Hello master, how can I serve you?" A girl with stunning jet black hair let loose that measured down to her shoulders, amber eyes shimmer making her hair seem a very dark brown because of the delicate light. She held a tray to her chest, black stockings rolled down her leg. Her face was so fragile like a glass doll, perfectly balanced and firm. "Um, hi" embarrassment filled his cheeks "wha..Arthur!" Arthur looked at her with a confused observation. "Um yes?' She took a stride back, her flawless face transform into a display of bright red. "So wait you don't know yet" the lady then let out a brisk sigh thinking just be natural! But couldn't help feel awkward.

"Sorry about that master" then immediately went back into character. "What can I get you?" placing the trap beneath her arm, "I'll get a cup of Earl Grey tea and a blueberry scone" then scribbling on the notepad "Lovely choice, Earl Grey is one of my many favorites" However scurried off before he could respond. That was weird he thought to himself as she left.

"Emily, why didn't you tell me it would be Arthur" Emily maneuvered to face him "wait you know him?" Yao nodded furiously "sorry sorry, I had no idea. Anywho I have the tea so go go" She shoved his back out of the curtain. "But if he finds out" slowly carrying the trap of tea and pastries to his formidable. "Here you are master" laying the tea and pastries down, Arthur grabbed onto her wrist "do I know you from somewhere?" Yao began to stuttered "well..um..I...I don't think so,sorry I have to go" Arthur released the girl's arm and frowned as she escaped through the curtain.

The dark sky hew the sun's raid, the enlightening star's danced in the atmosphere. The back door into the alley behind the cafe opened, out came a wobbling Yao gripping a rather heavy garbage bag and dumped it into the silver bin. WIping his forehead, heard voices located near the darkest part of the alley. "Look what we have here" he froze Yao's brain ran on empty and had no idea what to do. "Looks like a lost girl" A chilling grin blossomed from the darkness "Maybe we should help" Yao took a step back when feeling a hand on her shoulder. "Yay" a chill crept up his spine, as eerie voiced breathed down his back.

Yao jumped forward then found himself surrounded. "Must be the costume huh" he gritted his teeth to the inconveniences. The four of them laughed as she turned in different directions looking for a way out.

Throwing him into a pile of boxes, he tried getting up but one of the guys had pinned him and was a few inches above his face. A splash of sweat rolled down his check, he was scary he couldn't speak and didn't know what to do. "Yan! are you there Emily is looking for you"

Arthur came down the alley but it was to dark to tell if she was there. "HELP!" Arthur stunned to hear her voice ran down the passageway. "stupid girl" one of the guys swung his arm out sending his men sprinted Arthurs way "look out." Two powerful thugs could be heard thumping there way when a Yao heard three ear-splitting groans followed by all of them hitting the ground. "Damn you" He jumped off of Yao and pounced onto Arthur with a pipe in hand. Next they rolled across the ground fighting for dominance.

Arthur was then throw against the wall of the cafe building. "Arthur!" holding high above his feet by the collar gave him a good punch before dropping him leaving him to lump on the cold ground.

"Hah not so tough any more"

"take this bastard aru!" Yao imprinted his foot to the thugs face as he went flying. Leaving him unconscious, breathing in he remembered Arthur and lowered down to his side placing his back against the wall for support. "Are you ok aru" Worry washed over her face when he smiled "I'll manage" giving a quick smirk. When he felt the side off his face go numb "baka! Why, I had it under control I could have dealt with them myself,you didn't have to do that for me aru" Rubbing his sore cheek after Yao's light slap realized

"Aru?Crazy kung fu kick? Yao?"

"Wha.." His gaze slipped to the ground "guess you're smarter than you look"

"Why are you dressed like a girl and work at a maid cafe?"

"None of your business" He sprung up and was about to run back to the cafe door, when his arm was caught. "Please"

"I need the money ok.. it's your fault anyway"

"me why"

"So you don't remember" Arthur just stared at his exposed back where a small cut had opened and began to bleed.

"You're bleeding"

"Forget it, I'll deal with it"

"No you're hurt because I couldn't save you fast enough. So I'll treat it, but first tell me why you need the money" He fliched "because of the dumb Hello Kitty" Arthur let go of his arm before sighing "Oh that cat I bought you, I bought that for you because I wanted there is no need" Yao turned to Arthur with tears in his eyes "baka" His gaze softened "let's go, but maybe you should change first" Both of their cheeks light up a tinged pink. "Yay"


End file.
